Prisoner Germerica
by RodaRolla2
Summary: Prisoner- Len Kagamine. Told through America's point of view. America gets taken to a concentration camp, falls in love with a German soldier,sends paper airplanes back and forth, and joins the soldier in a better place. rated T for character death.


_aru jidai aru basho One day, some place  
>hitori no shuujin ga one of the prisoners<br>sakugoshi ni koi wo suru fell in love with a girl outside the fence  
>SETSUNAI SETSUNAI so sad, so sad<em>

Alfred Jones looked beyond the fence of the concentration camp like he had done so many times before. Something was different today he just knew it, he felt it. Laughter drifted towards him.

'_Who could be so happy here? Now, during this darn war?'_ he thought. He soon got his answer as a tall blond soldier, who looked only a year or so older than himself, walked by the fence with an albino soldier about the same age, laughing at his albino companion.

"West! I'm not joking!" the albino pouted.

"I'm not saying you are, Bruder!" the blond said.

"I'll see you later bruder! I have somewhere I need to be right now." the albino said walking away.

"Bye Bruder!" the blond said watching his companion walk away. Alfred watched everything quietly. The blond on the other side of the fence suddenly turned and walked to the fence, blue eyes glued to Alfred. A smile graced his features. Alfred realized he was smiling at him and returned the smile. Alfred's heart felt like never before, he felt love. All and all it was so sad, a prisoner and a German soldier…__

_jiyuu wo ubaware deprived of freedom,  
>hakugai wo ukeru I'm persecuted<br>kitanai boku to kimi to ja Between you and dirty me  
>SAGAARU SAGAARU There is a gap, a gap<br>_

Alfred collapsed on the floor of his little cell for a room. Aching all over, bleeding, dirty, he was certain his wounds were going to get infected. His thoughts drifted back to the soldier he had seen. He was clean, unwounded, his smile had caused Alfred to fall in love with him whether he realized it or not. There was a huuugggggeeeeeee gap between the two. Alfred an American boy in an American soldier's body, a prisoner of war, not even out of high school, and had barely started his training as a soldier. Then the German soldier, strong, brilliant as a soldier, mature, and had a brother who was an officer. There was definitely a huge gap between the two.

_tegami wo kakimashita I wrote a letter  
>kami hikouki wo otte and folded an airplane<br>futari no kabe koetekeru you ni as we cross over the wall between us  
>TONDEKE TONDEKE Go fly! Go fly!<br>_

Alfred finished writing his letter to the blond soldier and folded it into a paper airplane; he knew how to do so well.

'_What good will folding a paper airplane do, Mr. Jones? You need to pay attention to the lesson!' _his teachers had scolded him time and time again. The next day he waited until the soldier had walked near where he stood by the fence and threw the airplane over the fence. Thinking all the while;

'_Fly, little airplane, fly!'_

_ah itsuka jiyuu ni Ah, I can also become free  
>nareru to iu no mo One day a lie a lie<br>uso da to It's a lie  
>shitterun da I know that<br>_

Alfred smiled to himself as he read the soldier's response to his letter. Alfred sighed and thought to himself that he could become free one day. Tears sprang to his eyes, it was a lie. But maybe, just maybe, the Allies would win the war before he died and free him. He knew that was a possibility, a very unlikely possibility.

_kimi ga ireba donna uso date If you stay by my side, even lie  
>subete hontou ni naru ki ga shita I believe they will be true, all of them<br>[boku to kocchi ni kite hanasou yo] Please come over here and talk to me  
>keshite kono omoi ha tsutawaranai But this will never convey my feelings<br>_

Alfred wrote another letter and sent it to the German soldier that had captured his heart. He believed every lie of freedom his mind conjured up, with the soldier by his side he did. Alfred anxiously awaited and hoped for the soldier to come and talk to him. Alfred knew that his letters would never convey his feelings for the soldier. He only hoped that they would somewhat.

_dakedo kimi wo Even so  
>miteru koto ga I look at you<br>ashita he no For tomorrow,  
>sasayaka na shiawase my small Happiness<br>_

Even though he was in such a discouraged situation, when Alfred looked at the soldier, it was suddenly a gazillion times brighter to him. He was happy when he saw the soldier or read one letter the soldier had sent to him.

_iku hi iku tsuki Some day  
>are kara mainichi some month later, every day since then<br>kimi no kami hikouki ga boku no Your paper airplane is my  
>YOROKOBI YOROKOBI joy my joy<br>_

Days turned into months. Every day since Alfred sent the first letter to the soldier, they had sent letters to each other each and every day. Those paper airplanes were Alfred's joy, the light of his days, the only thing that he lived for basically.

_dakedo mo kimi ha But you suddenly told me  
>totsuzen boku ni tsugeta you had to go away, so<br>tooku ni iku no yo dakara  
>BAIBAI BAIBAI Bye-bye! Bye-bye!<br>_

Alfred watched the soldier walk away, prepared to fight for his country. Tears started to fall from Alfred's eyes.

"BYE-BYE!" He called after the soldier. He fell to his knees sobbing. His light was gone for possibly forever! He looked at the paper airplane which the soldier had told him he was being sent to fight in a far off land. Alfred used to go on and on about being a hero, but now he realized that he needed a hero.

_ah nikushimi nagara Ah, I'm suffering everyday  
>kyou made ikitekite and, I'm still alive today, but<br>kore hodo I've never  
>naita hi ha nai cried so much<br>_

His suffering only increased daily since the soldier had left him alone. Blood dripped onto his hand and so did tears. He was still alive today, but will he survive tomorrow or even the night? He's never cried this much. Not at his parent's and grandmother's funeral, not ever. Did his older twin brother Matthew Williams cry over him? Was he still alive? Was he fighting for the Allies, determined to find his younger brother? Or, was he at another camp imprisoned like his twin? Those thoughts of life back in America only prompted more tears to fall.

_kimi ga ireba donna unmei mo If you stay by my side, even with my bad destiny  
>egao ni kaerareru ki ga shitan da I believe I can smile<br>namae mo shiranai kimi to deatte I met you whose name I don't even know  
>mirai ga kagayaita ki ga shitan da I felt I had won the future<br>_

He wished the soldier had stayed by his side. Even with his bad fate and questions about his brother and grandfather, he still would be able to smile. Alfred didn't even know the soldier's name, yet he felt he had won his future away from this hole. A life with his beloved soldier and both of their families would have been his, if only the soldier had stayed.

_yobu koto mo I can't call you...  
>ou koto mo I can't follow you…<br>deararenai I can't get out…  
>boku ni ha dekinai I never will…<br>_

Alfred screamed in his cell after hearing the guards talk about the young soldier, the brother of Lieutenant Camander Gilbert Beilschmidt that had been killed. That was the soldier that had stolen his heart! DEAD! Alfred wished he could call his soldier. He wished to follow him. But, he couldn't get out. He never would.

_tsui ni boku no ban ga kita Finally, my turn came  
>kimi no inakunatta ima And your gone<br>kono yo ni miren ha nai kedo Now, I have no regrets in this world, but  
>naze da ka KOKORO ga sakenderu my heart shouted "Why?..."<br>_

The guards laughed at him when they came in his cell the next day, holding the struggling American as one ripped up the letters that had been given to him.

"NOOOOO!" Alfred screamed as he punched the guard. The others grabbed him and started to drag Alfred away, for he had attacked a Cornel. They threw him into one of the gas chambers in the camp and closed the heavy, thick, iron doors. Alfred sighed, the soldier was gone and he knew he would soon follow him. Alfred had no regrets, but a voice in his heart shouted, no screamed;

"WHY?" Alfred might see Matthew soon, he would see his parents and grandparents, as well. And the soldier too…

_mou sukoshi dake ikitai I want to live a bit longer  
>ima ha mou muzukashii kimochi ja Now, I have no hard feelings<br>nakute tada saigo ni kimi ni I just… In my last moment  
>[AITAI] see you… Want to see you… miss you… I miss you!<br>_

Alfred wanted to live longer. He wanted to see the English land like Arthur Kirkland had promised, wanted to taste the gourmet Chinese food Wang Yao had said he could, have a snow ball fight in Russia live Ivan Braginsky had promised, and tour around France like Francis Bonnefoy had promised. He wanted to survive the war, do so many new things, try so many new foods, and meet so many more people! But, he had no hard feelings towards anyone. But in his last moment, he wanted to see the soldier. Just wanted to see him! Tell him how much he loved him and how much he missed him.

"I MISS YOU!" Alfred screamed.

_kimi to sugoshita hi ha modorazu ni The days spent with you did not return  
>soumatou no you ni yomigaeru Many sweet memories passed before my eyes<br>hitotsu hitotsu kimi ga kureta mono You gave to me one by one  
>sore ga boku no ikiru kate ni natteita the food for my mind in my life<br>_

A memory of him and the soldier passed through his mind. The days spent with the soldier did not return, did not start back up again. Memories of the soldier flashed through his eyes and a few of his other family and friends did as well but not as many as the soldier. The memories given one by one, the reason for living flashed by one by one, reminding him of what kept him alive and sane.

_yami ga uzumaiteru zassou no Weeds are swirling in the darkness  
>soba ni saku kirei na ichirin ka A beautiful flower blooms nearby<br>ikiteiku sekai ga chigatta yo We both live in different worlds  
>dakedo hisshi ni te wo nobashiteta But I desperately tried to reach her<br>_

Tightness closed around Alfred's throat. He began coughing just trying to breathe his lungs hurt. One memory fixed itself in Alfred's mind. Grass was swaying in a gentle breeze, the soldier Alfred had fallen in love with standing there smiling. Black spots started to appear in Alfred's vision. All the while it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. Alfred and the soldier lived in different worlds. But that didn't stop Alfred from trying to reach him.

_o-negai moshi kore ga saigo nara Please God… If this is my last chance  
>boku wo ano ko to hanashi wo sasete I want to talk to her<br>semaku kurai tojita sono heya ni In a small dark room that was closed  
>setsunaku tada sono koe ha hibiku a sad voice reverberated through the room<br>_

"Please God, if this is my last chance to even see him again, let me talk to him." Alfred prayed. In the small, dark, poison-filled room with closed doors, his sad voice reverberated throughout it.

_mune mo iki mo My heart and breath…  
>kurushiku naru are in pain…<br>semete kimi no At least…  
>namae dake demo I want to know…<br>shiritakatta... your name…_

His heart hurt from its strain of pumping the little oxygen and the poisonous gas throughout his body and the pain of heartbreak. His lungs hurt from breathing. They were in pain.

"At least let me know your name…" Alfred said with his last breath.

**- One year later-**

"Hey West, Sorry I couldn't visit you until now. Things have been really busy lately….." Lieutenant Commander Gilbert Beilschmidt, the albino that Alfred saw with the soldier when he first saw him, said laying down a big bouquet of blue cornflowers and an iron cross necklace on the grave of his baby brother.

"Al, I know I haven't visited you yet. No really has… But with you being buried in Germany and not in America or Canada, I guess it's expected…." A quiet voice said beside Gilbert. Gilbert turned to a grave beside his baby brother's and saw a young man that looked about a year younger than what his baby brother would have looked like now, laying down a bouquet of roses and an American flag on the grave of what he knew to be a prisoner that his brother had really 'liked'.

"So you know him, huh?" Gilbert said to the man on his right. The young man jumped and then spun to look at him.

"Yeah, he's my baby twin brother…." The man said letting a few tears fall.

"Oh…. My baby bruder is buried right him beside him." Gilbert said sadly allowing a tear of his own to fall.

"I never found out where he had gone when he disappeared. Then one day after the war was over, I got a call from my adoptive older brother from France saying that they had found his body. And…." The man trailed off burying his face in his hands and sobbing.

"I can tell you what happened to your baby bruder for the most part. My bruder was killed in battle. I'll never forget his last words and request or wish, whatever you want to call it….. "What's that prisoner's name? Tell him that I love him more than words can describe." Gilbert said allowing more and more tears to fall.

"What happened to my baby brother? I'm really sorry about your brother… Oh, I'm Matthew Williams by the way." Matthew said quietly still allowing tears to fall.

"Lieutenant Commander Gilbert Beilschmidt. But, just call me Gilbert. Your bruder was taken to a concentration camp. He met my bruder one day; he sent a paper airplane the next day to my bruder and until my bruder left for the battle that killed him, they sent airplanes to each other. Then not long after my bruder was killed, the Cornel at the camp your bruder was in ripped up one of the airplanes my bruder sent to your bruder. Your bruder attack the Cornel, was taken to one of the gas chambers, and was gassed. Then the war ended and after going through the airplanes left some Allied soldiers decided to bury your bruder beside mine. And that leads us to where we are now." Gilbert said quietly.

"Neither of them knew each other's name, eh? Why don't we kinda solve that problem ourselves… By telling each other their names." Matthew said quietly.

"Sure. My bruder's name was Ludwig Beilschmidt." Gilbert smiled and nodded.

"Mine's name was Alfred Jones." Matthew said quietly.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Gilbert asked.

"Sure. Where at?" Matthew said walking with Gilbert.

**A/N: **

Writing the last part of the song and the one year later thing made me cry!

America: -.-' Well not bad for your first time at a Vocaliod song with Hetalia characters

Japan: I think you should do "Paperpranes" by Kagamine Rin focusing on Germany next. Or "A Faint Wish" by the Kagamine twins focusing on America-san and Canada-san next.

Germany: Review! And if you flame be gentle Rodarolla2 is still a beginning author.

Thank you Germany! ^^ hey Prussia will you do the disclaimer for me cause your just awesome like that?

Prussia: Kesesese! Rodarolla2 doesn't own me, West, America, or Canada or Japan.

Canada: Or the song "Prisoner" by Kagamine Len.

Thank You, Canada and Prussia!

Germany & Prussia: Bruder means Brother!

Thanks! I forgot about that. -.-'


End file.
